HuPC36
is the 36th episode of HUGtto! Pretty Cure and is the 720th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Using his new time-travelling device, Doctor Traum traveled into the future and encounter Ichika and the other Kirakira PreCure a la Mode Cures, causing them to traveled back into the past and revert them back into their younger selves. He would later proceed to do the same thing with Mirai and the Maho Cures as well. Back in the Hugtto Cures' world, Hana made friendship bracelets for her teammates. However, Hugtan senses something wrong and created a portal that summons both the Kirakira Cures and Maho Cures. Both teams would later meet up with the Hugtto Cures and team up against Doctor Traum. The Cures managed to fight off Doctor Traum but not before realizing Strawberry Hill and the Magic World have been frozen in time. The Cures agreed to split up into two groups to locate other Cures to stop him. Hana and Saya joined Team Kirakira group manage to meet up with Bunbee, and later, Yumehara Nozomi while Homare, Ruru and Emiru joined Team Mahou Tsukai found Momozono Love dancing in a park. Dr Trauma suddenly appears again, this time with more Oshimaida. The Cures intervened and transformed and engaged in combat with Cure Peach and Cure Dream along side them. In the middle of the battle, Dr Trauma fired a powerful time which froze time all over the world, with everyone in time. Dream, Peach, the Maho Cures, and Hugtto Cures were able to survive thanks to the barrier the Kirakira Cures made. However, other Cure teams such as Go! Princess, Splash Star, and the rest of the Yes! Cures were frozen in time. It's later shown that Cure Black, Cure White, Shiny Luminous. Major Events *The KiraKira! and Mahou Tsukai Cures appear in the HUGtto! Cures' world. **Both groups had been de-aged back to their original ages thanks to Doctor Traum's robot. *The above groups split into two groups and encounter Nozomi/Cure Dream and Love/Cure Peach in their respective worlds. *Bunbee also appears in this series for the first time. *Most of the other Cures' worlds (Splash Star, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Go! Princess Pretty Cure were shown) have now been frozen in time thanks to the Oshimaidas' attacks so no one else can interfere with Doctor Traum's plans. *Shiny Luminous appears in the series for the first time along with Cure Black and Cure White. Synopsis Characters Pretty Cures *Nono Hana/Cure Yell *Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange *Kagayaki Homare/Cure Étoile *Aisaki Emiru/Cure Macherie *Ruru Amour/Cure Amour *Usami Ichika/Cure Whip *Arisugawa Himari/Cure Custard *Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato *Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron *Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat *Kirahoshi Ciel/Cure Parfait *Asahina Mirai/Cure Miracle *Izayoi Riko/Cure Magical *Hanami Kotoha/Cure Felice *Momozono Love/Cure Peach *Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream *Cure Black *Cure White *Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki (cameo; frozen in time) *Mishou Mai (cameo; frozen in time) *Natsuki Rin (cameo; frozen in time) *Kasugano Urara (cameo; frozen in time) *Akimoto Komachi (cameo; frozen in time) *Minazuki Karen (cameo; frozen in time) *Mimino Kurumi (cameo; frozen in time) *Aino Megumi (cameo; frozen in time) *Shirayuki Hime (cameo; frozen in time) *Omori Yuko (cameo; frozen in time) *Hikawa Iona (cameo; frozen in time) *Haruno Haruka (cameo; frozen in time) *Kaido Minami (cameo; frozen in time) *Amanogawa Kirara (cameo; frozen in time) *Akagi Towa (cameo; frozen in time) Mascots *Hugtan *Hariham Harry *Pekorin *Chourou *Mofurun *Tarte *Chiffon *Coco (cameo; frozen in time) *Natts (cameo; frozen in time) *Ribbon (cameo; frozen in time) *Pafu (cameo; frozen in time) *Aroma (cameo; frozen in time) Villains *Doctor Traum *Oshimaida *Listol *George Kurai Secondary Characters *Bunbee Trivia *H@ppy Together!!! is played during a scene where Love shows Ruru how to do the dance. Gallery :Main Page: HuPC36/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes